Mangekyō Sharingan
Mangekyō Sharingan '''(万華鏡写輪眼 ) jest zaawansowaną formą Sharingana. Opis Mangekyō Sharingan pozwala użytkownikowi na kontrolę nad Kyuubim, choć tylko Madara Uchiha osiągnął ten etap. Przyznaje im się także dostęp do innych skutecznych technik. Mangekyō Sharingan różni się od zwykłego Sharingana jego wyglądem, który zmienia postać łez. Inaczej niż w przypadku Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się od użytkownika do użytkownika; u Kakashiego Hatake i Itachiego Uchihy, przypominają rotory, zaś u Madary Uchiha i Izuny ich wygląd jest bardziej szczegółowy od podstawowych trzech łezek Sharingana, a u Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak trzy przecinające się elipsy. Mangekyō Sharingan jest nabyte przez śmierć osoby najbliższej użytkownika Sharingana. W celu przyspieszenia tego zdarzenia, Uchiha w całej swojej historii zabijali swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, w celu spełnienia tego kryterium, jednak, jak Kakashi zdobył Mangekyō Sharingan nie zostało jeszcze wyjaśnione. W celu uzyskania Mangekyō Sharingana, trzeba poczuć emocje utratą przyjaciół lub rodziny, a jedynie ich zabijanie lub oglądanie ich śmierć nie umożliwi jego aktywacji. thumb|left|Madara i Izuna po przebudzeniu swoich Mangekyō SharinganówZ biegiem czasu, wykorzystania technik Mangekyō Sharingana pogarsza wzrok użytkownika do punktu ślepoty. Tylko pobieranie i przeszczepianie sobie oczu rodzeństwa może przywrócić komuś wzrok, jest to także proces, który prowadzi do utworzenia '''Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana (永遠 の 万華鏡 写 輪 眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Proces nie tylko przywraca na stałe wzrok, ale także daje osobie większą moc. Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wydaje się również zmieniać w stosunku do oryginału, gdyż wydaje się być połączeniem obecnego właściciela Mangekyō z poprzednim właścicielem. Wariacje Mangekyō Sharingana Itachi Uchiha left|thumb|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Itachi Uchiha zyskał Mangekyō Sharingana, zabijając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisuiego. Z Mangekyō Sharingana, Itachi był w stanie wykorzystać co najmniej trzy potężne jutsu. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Tsukuyomi, potężnego genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu torturować przeciwników przez wiele dni, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to kilka sekund. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Amaterasu, ninjutsu, które tworzy praktycznie nieugaszone czarne płomienie, atakujące cel i palące się dopóki cel nie zostanie zredukowany do popiołu. Ostatnia z tych technik to Susanoo, która pozwoliła Itachiemu wezwać ogromnego eterycznego wojownika. Ten podmiot walczy w imieniu Itachiego i broni go od wszystkich ataków, co powoduje, że Itachi jest zasadniczo niezwyciężony. Korzystanie z Mangekyō Sharingan kładzie ogromne obciążenie dla ciała Itachiego i szybko wyczerpuje jego zasoby chakry, mógł używać tych technik tylko trzy razy dziennie przed wyczerpaniem się do punktu, gdzie nie mógł korzystać ze swojego normalnego Sharingana. Klon zawierający 30% jego chakry nie mógł go użyć nawet raz. Powiedział Sasuke, że chciał zabrać jego oczy w celu uniknięcia tych skutków ubocznych. Po śmierci Itachiego, Sasuke na początku odmawia przyjęcia oczu, ale w końcu nie udaje mu się uciec od samych skutków ubocznych i uzyskuje Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake wypracował własny Mangekyō Sharingan w pomiędzy przerwą czasową. Jak go rozwinął jest wciąż niejasne. Z jego Mangekyō Sharinganem, Kakashi mogł używać ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni nazywane Kamui, aby wysłać cel do innego wymiaru. Atak wymaga znacznego wysiłku, aby precyzyjnie wycelować i pozostawia chakrę Kakashiego znacznie osuszoną, umożliwiając użycie techniki trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia od pierwszego wykorzystania. Jednak po większej praktyce swojego Mangekyō, mógł jej użyć dwa razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, nie pokazując natychmiastowego odpływu czakry i zmęczenia, w pobliżu natychmiastowego przeciwdziałania strzałom Susanno, należacym do Sasuke Uchiha. Madara Uchiha Uchiha Madara był pierwszym Uchihą, który obudził Mangekyō Sharingana. Ostatecznie stracił wzrok od jego nadużywania, a tylko poprzez oczy jego młodszy brata, Izuny, był w stanie odzyskać wzrok. To także dało mu "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana, który dał mu wielką moc. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wygląda identycznie jak wygląd jego pierwszego, z połączeniem Mangekyō Izuny. Madara, udając Tobiego, pokazał nam nienazwane ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni, które uczyniły go niemal niezniszczalnego. Może także teleportować siebie lub innych do innej lokalizacji. Nie jest jasne, czy jest to możliwość zdobyta dzięki jego Mangekyō Sharinganowi. Nie jest wiadome czy pozostałe (jeśli jakieś) jutsu Mangekyō posiada, Madara wykazał szczegółowe poznanie i zrozumienie dla każdego z Mangekyō technik. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha uzyskał Mangekyō Sharingan, wkrótce po Madarze. Madara później przeszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, by odzyskać utracony wzrok. Według Madary, Izuna chętnie dał mu oczy dla dobra klanu. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha obudził swój Mangekyō Sharingan, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o swoim bracie, Itachi. Żal w świadomości, że Itachi nie był złoczyńcą, oraz połączenie z rolą śmierci Itachiego przez Sasuke, obudziły jego Mangekyō Sharingana. W przeciwieństwie do innych Sharinganów, które mają czarny wygląd i czerwone tło, Mangekyō Sasuke jest pierwszym, który wykazał czerwony wygląd i czarne tło. Sasuke została pokazana na tym samym poziomie umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingan co Itachi. Z jego "prawym Mangekyō" może używać Tsukuyomi, by złamać wolę i sparaliżować cel. Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że wersja Sasuke nie może wpłynąć na percepcję czasu ofiaru, a więc jest znacznie gorsza. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" może użyć Amaterasu. Dane nam było do zrozumienia, że jego umiejętności związane z Amaterasu przewyższają Itachiego, i jest on w stanie zastosować transformacja kształtę ognia, a nawet je zgasić. Sasuke prezentuje możliwość korzystania z Susanoo, którego może użyć nawet częściowo odpowiednio do sytuacji, takich jak korzystanie z klatki piersiowej do celów obrony lub objawiania tylko ramiemia w interakcji z otoczeniem. Susanoo Sasuke rozwija się w różnych etapach w trakcie bitew, po raz pierwszy zaczyna się pojawiać w niepełnej wersji, na czwartyn Raikage, rozwija swoją wersja do strzał ognia podczas walki z Danzō, a następnie tworzy wersji niemal identyczną do Itachiego, podczas walki z Kakashim. Podobnie jak Itachi, przy użyciu Mangekyō Sharingana daje wielkie obciążenie dla ciała Sasuke i oczu. Kiedy w końcu zaczyna ślepnąć, przeszczepia oczy Itachiego w celu przywrócenia swojego wzroku. Jego "Wieczny" Mangekyō nie został jeszcze zaprezentowany, ale jak twierdzi, czuje moc Itachiego przepływającego przez niego. Formy Mangekyō Sharingana left|thumb|Mangekyō Sharingan Izuny thumb|left|174px|Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke left|thumb|177px|Oryginalny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary thumb|left|Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego Formy Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana left|thumb|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary Techniki Mangekyō Sharingana *Amaterasu *Enton: Kagutsuchi *Kamui *Shield of Amaterasu *Susanoo *Tsukuyomi Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai